jailbreakfandomcom-20200223-history
Bounty
Overview A Bounty is a price that a criminal or prisoner gets when robbing different places and killing police. It can only be collected by police arresting criminals or prisoners. Police can also receive a criminal or prisoner's bounty if they reset near them or if a criminal or prisoner drives over the Road Spike that the police have deployed. The price in bounties depends on how much you break the law, like robbing the Bank, Jewelry store, Donut shop, Gas Station 1, the Cargo Train, the Museum, the Passenger Train, Power Plant, Cargo Plane, by killing a police officer or driving over a road spike. The bounty system has been a significant concept since the release of Jailbreak. Police Police have handcuffs that can arrest prisoners & criminals. Some criminals may have a bounty. If a criminal has a bounty, they will be placed on the Top Criminals (Most Wanted) board. If a police officer successfully arrests a prisoner/criminal with a bounty, they will earn their bounty, along with a message in the chat saying of the police who arrested the prisoner/criminal collected of the prisoner/criminal's $amount bounty! If a police officer receives money by driving a criminal to the Volcano Criminal Base will gain $80 per person assisted in bounty. This number will not show on the Top Criminals Board and doesn't appear in said police officer's GUI. If they reset, the closest officer will collect the former's bounty. NOTE: * The criminal does NOT lose money if a police arrested them and collected their bounty. * Prior to the 1 Year Update, resetting as a criminal will cause a $300 arrest cash and your bounty to be lost unless you reset after being ejected, shot, or tased by a police. In this case, you are considered "arrested" and your bounty will be earned by police. * After the 1 Year Update, your bounty and arrest cash would be sent to a random police if you reset. Your bounty and arrest cash would also be given to a police who recently ejected, tased, or shot you. * If you died through other means while chased, your bounty will be lost. It will not be collected by any police officers, though. * The higher your bounty is, the more your paycheck money will be as a criminal (maximum $300). Criminals When a criminal has a bounty, they can see it beside their screen under the Cash icon. Your bounty increases by $250 if you kill a police officer, $300 if you rob the Donut Store, Gas Station, or the Bank, $800 if you rob the Jewelry Store, $100 if you breach the vault in the Cargo Train or break the glass on top of the Passenger Train, $800 if you get out of the Cargo Train with money, $1,000 if you rob the Museum or the Passenger Train, $500 if you rob the Power Plant or the Cargo Plane. Getting a Museum robbery assist will give you $100. Killing a police with missiles does not add to your bounty, but any other guns (including Rocket Launcher and Grenade) will give you a bounty. On a VIP Server, your bounty goes up by $25 when you kill a Police Officer, $30 when you rob the Donut Store, Gas Station or the Bank, $1,000 when you rob the Museum or the Passenger Train, $100 when you get a Museum robbery assist, breach the vault on the Cargo Train or break the glass on the Passenger Train, $80 when you rob the Jewelry Store or the Cargo Train, $500 when you rob the Power Plant or the Cargo Plane. It would be wise to be very smart when handling a large bounty, as more police would try to arrest you if you are carrying larger bounties. Top Criminals (Most Wanted) Board Having a bounty will earn players a place on the Top Criminals (Most Wanted) board, located at Police Station 2 and the Prison. There, the police can see the players with the highest bounties in the server, and potentially seek them out to arrest them. This was previously known as the "Most Wanted Board" until the update of 8/14/2018. Glitches * As a prisoner, bounty will not be displayed. In order to view bounty, players must escape and become a criminal, or find themselves on the Top Criminals board. * On small screens, the minimap is likely to overlap the bounty. Bounty Amounts * Killing police- $250 bounty ($25 on a VIP server) * Robbing the Jewelry Store - $800 bounty ($80 on a VIP server) * Robbing the Bank, Gas Station 1 or the Donut Shop - $300 bounty ($30 on a VIP server) * Blowing up the vault in the Cargo Train - $100 bounty ($100 on a VIP server) * Robbing the Cargo Train (includes breaching vault) - $900 bounty ($180 on a VIP server) * Breaking the glass in the Passenger Train - '$100 bounty ($100 on a VIP server)'' * Robbing the Passenger Train (Includes breaking glass) - $1100 bounty ($1100 on a VIP server) * Getting a Museum robbery assist - $100 bounty ($100 on a VIP server) * Robbing the Museum - $1000 bounty ($1000 on a VIP server)'' * Robbing the Power Plant or Cargo Plane - '$500 bounty ($500 on a VIP server) * Driving over a Road Spike - Criminals/Prisoners lose 10% of the bounty (10% of the bounty on a VIP server).' ''''' Category:Features Category:Criminal